1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes combine to form excitons, which emit light as discharged energy.
Because an organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device, an additional light source is not necessary. Thus, an organic light emitting device may have lower power consumption as well as high response speed, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and white pixels. Full color images may be displayed by selectively combining these pixels.
Each pixel of an organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as its two electrodes, and an organic light emitting member as an emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic light emitting member may emit light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white light. The material of an organic light emitting member may be different according to the color of light emitted by the organic light emitting member. A method including stacking light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue light, so that the synthesized light becomes white, may be used when the organic light emitting member emits white light. Moreover, in a case where the organic light emitting member emits white light, color filters may be added to obtain light of a desired color.
The thin film transistors include a switching transistor for switching a voltage applied to each pixel and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting element. The switching transistor may be connected to signal lines such as a scanning signal line, which transmits a scanning signal, and a data line, which transmits a data signal, and the various signals may be applied through pad portions located outside a display unit.